Pirate Contest Submissions
by DirtyEdwardLovers-Contests
Summary: Welcome to our first contest, Pirateward! Avast you addled scallywags! So come on in and read our submissions so far. The end date for submissions is Feb 15th, so you still have a chance to join our contest. We'll have a poll up to vote on your favorite story on Feb 16th. Have fun and enjoy!
1. Guidlines & Midnight Revenge

**Pirate Edward Contest! **email us your link on dirtyedwardlovers (at sign) g mail.c om or Pm us, if you want to be added to the fun.

_Dislclaimer for all stories: Twilight © 2005 by Stephanie Meyer_

**Judges:**

JacklynnFrost, author of Karma's A Witch  
MCRshortstackedme, author of Giving In  
(Obviously we can't vote for our own story!)

_**Rules to enter:**_

- No word count, we'd like 10,000 at least but no pressure, that's why there is no word count. (It can be a short story or one-shot).

- Edward **MUST** be the Pirate Captain of his ship.

- Edward **MUST** say "I win because I cheat!" in some way, at some point.

- The story **MUST** be rated **M**

- Bella & Edward **MUST** end up together.

- The characters can be either AH or Vampires, it's up to you.

- It can be written in either Bella's or Edward's POV and can also be written as a third person.

- Entries are open until we have 20 entries then we are giving two months for extra entries before we close the contest! Fun is the name of the game.

Thanks for visiting, if you alert to this 'story', you can see when a new submission has been added. Each chapter is a different story from a different author. After the competition ends we will then add the authors names to their stories so to avoid favourtism, thank you.

* * *

**Midnight Revenge**

My fingers absently fiddled with the lace on my corset, this is what boredom feels like. Endless days without adventure, without excitement, surrounded by people talking about nothing and everything all at once. I'm a face in the background, watching but never partaking in the mindless dribble.

My dress is thick and hot on this summer day. The breeze coming on deck from the ocean tickling my neck, utterly useless at cooling me. I open my hand fan, more for style then having a purpose. Still, it pushes the air around me, giving me the illusion of cool. I can't say these pretty dresses don't gleam attention, like they are intended.

Men and women have stopped to comment on my attire. Some impressed, my long hair pulled out of the way, spiralling down in what I'm assured is a new fashion statement. Others, the older generation stopped just to introduce themselves, look me over and deem me an undesirable. The rich are always fickle.

The trip down the ocean should take four days, as long as we don't run into any trouble. I've heard that over and over from many different people. It's like a game of rotation, where everyone had the same joke to tell, the same comment to make, the same lines in a play, to all the different ears that would listen.

I grip the handle to my case harder, imagining what it would be like to really be one of them. To have been born wealthy, only understanding the complexities of social conventions, never going hungry or worrying. It sounded like torture. My own mother fled from this lifestyle, the lifestyle my father had been born and raised in. He picked her for her beauty, she didn't have a say in who she picked to begin with. Men in this culture use their daughters as bargaining chips, I am too much like my mother to blindly accept my role.

My poor father, growing up wealthy and hard headed. But what choice do I have now?

"I hear you are returning home." A new voice says, asking a question without asking one. It's an upper class thing they all seemed to do. I turn, taking in the man who brought attention to himself. He's obviously the captain. He wants everyone to know that at first glance. A captain's hat, the jacket with the navy seal and metal. This man is attractive but obviously trying to prove something to himself and everyone he meets. He likes being in charge. I adjust constantly, acting a giggling trope to his manly demeanour. I know how to play this game.

"Yes, my father has overreacted some in my absence, it seems. I hope I haven't worried him." I smile coyly before dropping my fan uselessly to my side. I must appear impressionable, clueless and just a hint rebellious. Captain Witherdale had a type, and I plan to fit that mold. He grins, his clear blue eyes glinting in the sunlight with mischief. We would be departing soon, I'd be the last face he see's before he prepares his take off. His blonde hair is long and pulled back, an obvious sign he is used to being at sea.

"You're Isabella Swan, then. The rumors are true." I nod, biting my lip and stepping a half step closer, bringing my hand up to my forehead as if I was only adjusting for the sun. There had been a reason I'd come up from my cabin below to socialize. Rumors and gossip spread quicker than the plague.

"Yess'um. I've been away visiting my mother. My father expected me back much sooner, he assumed the worse." I roll my eyes as if my father is being silly, I even grin like my comment is meant as a joke at my father's expense. Chief Swan, my father, is head of the entire naval armada. When I fled his house for my freedom he's never stopped using his expendable resources to track and hunt me down. I'm taking a risk here, spreading my name around.

"I will send word to your father before we depart, that you are in my care and on your way home." He says, being so bold as to put his hand on my shoulder, his thumb grazing the bare skin at the side of my neck. I try not to react, even look grateful but I fear I am unsuccessful. This man traded women, sold them, and he only sought personal profit from all of his endeavours. Even now, he is after the reward that is guaranteed with my safe return, posted by my father.

"Oh sir, that is mighty kind of you." I grin as salaciously as possible. My eyes cloud over and I wish this to be over already. Acting is not my strong suit and I feel too much spite for this man to even pretend to be interested. But I must. This isn't for me, this is for Alice, for all the people this man had wronged over the years but especially for tormenting and ruining-

"Captain!" A young man yells from behind me. "We need to prepare, the tide is pulling." And so our journey begins. Captain James Witherdale excuses himself, requesting I join him in his personal quarters for dinner and strolls away without waiting for my answer. Must be one of those rich folk questions that aren't questions again.

When we depart an hour later, all of the folks that were buzzing to one another go to the railing closest to the shores, waving at those they are leaving behind or maybe pretending like they have someone to wave too. I find a bench, a piece of painted wood bolted to the wall of the ship and make myself comfortable. I had quite a wait ahead of me. My sea legs were sturdy by now and as the sun fell more and more in the sky, people gathered below deck. Some to sleep away the sickness but the bulk gathered in the dining hall, too excited not to hear all about their fellow passengers.

Night fell and I was the last on deck, as I had intended. The thickness of my fancy clothing helped to keep me warm. The sea and night combined to make the air chilly, despite being in the middle of summer. Captain Witherdale had been able to sail these seas undetected and safely for many months. He did the opposite of what other naval captains do. He travels alone instead of in a fleet and he travels without lights on his deck to make this ship unspottable at night. The sea is full of surprises but none have caught up with Captain Witherdale... yet.

It's why the rich flock to his ship, it's why pirates tell stories of the riches unreachable on this vessel, and it's why Captain Witherdale had such a large ego. His ship is untouchable, he says and all the while he's legally racking in the gold for illegal trade of people. It funds the whole naval armada and I'm morally opposed to that.

I'm supposed to wait two days before using my case, but Captain Witherdale had sent word to my father before we departed and if the messenger hasn't been interrupted or delayed, he will know of my whereabouts. So, I used it. Preparing and executing my plan with ease. Now, I needed to get off this ship. I needed to take a lifeboat and flee before it's too late, I can row for awhile and then let the tide take me. As long as my lantern glowed there shouldn't be an issue with being found.

Of course, Captain Witherdale became impatient. I heard the door close, alerting me to the fact that someone had come onto the deck while I'd been fiddling with the ropes tying the lifeboats to the side of the ship. It was a silly escape plan anyways, we were traveling too quickly, the sails catching too much wind. There isn't any possible way for me to leave this ship until we are still in the water. The brief encounters with the upper class have gone to my head, awakening my old fears and affecting my logical mind.

"Ms. Swan, the Captain has requested your presence for supper, it will be served soon." The man in white examined what I was doing, obviously curious. I thought quickly, stepping away from the side and holding the small bag I had, having already ditched my case.

"Will all these lifeboats be enough?" I ask, he shakes his head and looks me over. I am probably horribly wind blown. Did I look like the lady I had been this morning or am I too disheveled? How did he know I was Ms. Swan without asking?

"Yes, ma'am. This ship is stable so don't fret about such things. Freshen up and then go to the Captains quarters." The crew man turns and leaves, shaking his head in disbelief as he exits through the same door he came through. I was losing it, I think. Being this close to capture... to being forced into the life of 'barefoot and pregnant' to a rich fool who bought me. I have to shake the fear from my bones in order to move forward.

I have to take my chances, I wouldn't survive on a lifeboat alone in the ocean at night. It wasn't plausible or attainable. I_ have _to take my chances. I couldn't undo what I did, but I didn't feel too bad about it.

My cheeks were red from the wind, my hair a mess from its constant teasing and pulling. I did the best I could with what I had to make myself presentable. I just let my hair fall, feeling bad for ruining Rose's hard work. The end result wasn't much better than how I looked moments ago but I wasn't out to impress this captain, although, I still had to.

If Captain Witherdale thought he'd be getting a free rendezvous with me, he's dead wrong. He can't afford a night with me.

Drinking seems to be the only item on the agenda in the dining hall. Even the crewmen are cozying up to the women with mugs in their hands. This isn't a party ship, I've seen how crazy those can get but seeing a man with a monocle waste gold on ship ale is a sight to see. The laughs got louder but thats as far as the upper class went when it came to lowering their inhibitions.

If only they knew where I'd spend most of my nights over the last year. With just the thought my spirits raise and I forget to worry about the message my father received or the plan I enacted early. Tonight, I had work to do.

Captain Witherdale had started on the ale early. When I timidly knocked on what I assumed was the captains quarters, he answered with a sway and a grin. His breath smelled of gin. He ushered me in but I pulled him along, stopping him from shutting the door behind me. I didn't want the fine folks with too much gold to get the wrong impression of me.

I wanted to keep an eye on the party, I wanted to have an easy escape route but mostly I wanted Captain Witherdale to know that I was here because he basically demanded my presence. Not for any other reason. If he believed that, I didn't have to act much. He only eyed the open door for a moment before pulling a chair out at the already set table to the right of his seat. I, being a woman, had to sit on his left while he sat at the head of the table.

The room was larger than I expected. I ignored the seat he pulled out for me, walking around the parameter. He had a bathing tub, empty and on its side, gathering dust. His desk was full, papers strewn about and scribbled on. A campus was wedged under one side. He had plenty of trophies. A gold hilted sword, goblets and ornate boxes that promised riches inside. This room alone, with all its treasures is worth quite a bit.

"You're impressed." The quick witted and large egoed captain quips. "I haven't even shown you the greatest of my goods yet." I know he's referencing something that is entirely too forward and sexual, my blush saves the day though. I don't have to force that. To avoid what he said, I approach the table full of meats and breads. It does look amazing.

"This all looks delicious, Captain Witherdale." I try to sound salacious and succeed.

"Please call me James." His forced grin lets me know that he prefers his captain title but I enjoy irking him, forcing him into polite talk.

"James it is, then." He pulls out my chair and I sit. The boring conversation continues, James speaks of his travels, of his riches and then of his duties. I laugh when he makes fun of his superiors and grin when he subtly brings up his plans for me this evening. If my own plans didn't come to fruition today, I'll have to find a secret place to sleep so James doesn't barge into my quarters and find me tonight. He's far too confident that he will get to have me, for me to feel safe denying him or postponing.

The meal is over, I elaborately compliment it before standing and fiddling around his room. James watches from the table. As the night wears on, my nerves begin to build. I notice a key hidden behind a statue of some kind of god, I spin around giggling at something James said that I find so ridiculously funny. I palm the key and then tuck it into my tight sleeve. It's cold against my wrist.

"It's getting late, Isabella." James mentions and I mock being confused.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you up?" There, now it seems as if I'm offended. A man like Captain Witherdale wouldn't let something like that slide.

"Of course not, I was actually hoping to keep you to myself and in my company for a few hours longer." He's up and striding toward me. I can't find a way out of that one but still step toward the door. Perhaps I can join the rich folk in the dining hall? If others are around James wouldn't try anything, right?

My fears were unfounded though, when a bell goes off, not once but repeatedly and loudly, I know something needs Captain Witherdale's attention. A cannon fires and howls are heard. Both James and I are frozen before he turns to go but I'm acting quickly in order to distract him. I basically threw myself into his arms to stop him from gathering up his weapons he had removed for our supper.

"What's happening?" I whisper, clinging to his frock. "Are we being attacked?" I wiggle against him, pressing him back and moving the both of us against the far wall to look out the open door and into the dining hall, which shows pirates rushing down the stairs and into the dining hall with swords and pistols waving.

It doesn't take long for me to spot him out in the dining hall scanning the faces in the crowd. Tall and striding with purpose.

Now there, that's a captain. A captain of the pirate ship that found and infiltrated the illusive Captain Witherdale's ship. He didn't have to show off his status, he didn't flaunt his position, it was the way the other pirates acted around him that gave this ship captains status away. He's beautiful of course. Messy copper hair, dark eyes and the scruff of a few days going unshaved. The whole crew, dirty and raiding, still looked like a standard bunch of people to me, real people, ones with stories and families.

I felt more from them then the rich getting their jewels stolen.

James, the captain of this naval vessel secretly wished he hadn't worn his full on captains garb for our 'date'. When I turned in his arms to gage James's reaction I could tell by his face that he wished he could hide as the pirate Captain stopped to eye his clothing from across the room. The pirate captain gave a half grin, taking in my position next to James, wrapped around him as if terrified. That crooked smile made me weak in the knees.

It didn't take long for the pirate captain to reach us with his long strides and glinting, glaring eyes directed right at James. As soon as the pirate captain reached us, that's when James began to free himself of my grip. He wanted his weapons but I fought him, falling to my knees before the pirate captain dragged him forward by his collar and forcing him to stand before him and away from me. James didn't get his weapons for this conversation. I stayed back, gripping my hands together. Is it wrong that my heart is racing? My breasts heaving and my insides were growing tight, warm and wet? As soon as I heard the pirate's voice, the effect of him doubled. He sounded smooth with a hearty edge, obviously educated. He chose the pirate life above another one.

"Em! Jazz! Hold this Bilge-sucking captain in place, in case he has any ideas of running from me... again." The captain winks at me, one of his green, glorious eyes disappearing for a moment. James knew he was caught, he sneered but this pirate captain wasn't paying him any attention after his men gathered him and held him down. He had moved on to more interesting matters.

Me.

His green eyes shadowed darkly, his mouth smirking in that way. I was a fly caught in his web and he knew he had me. I wasn't an actress and my need to feel what this man had under his trousers is clearly on display for him. His lips part, slow but whatever he's about to say is interrupted.

"Cap'n, the crates below are filled with gold. The barrels, mead!" A pirate shouted from outside the Captains Quarters, rolling a barrel in front of the doorway. With the door open I could see the other crew members with sacks, asking the rich folk to put their valuables inside. The 'cap'n' laughs, his head thrown back in joy as his green orbs settled on my face again, his grin never losing its magnitude. He'd succeeded, all of his dreams were being realized, that's the face he wore before me.

His hand reaches out, an offering for him to escort me, like a gentlemen. It was as if he was mocking me. I swat it away, annoyed but he chuckles softly as I struggled up in this bulky contraption these people call clothing. When I'm finally standing before the beautiful pirate captain, James pipes up.

"Take the girl!" He says, bartering for his life. "She's the lord Swan's daughter, the reward for her return is worth four of my ships." Oh, a fabrication, even. I knew the reward on my head is worth about one of his ships, but James said the wrong thing anyways... He is doomed for sure because the pirates face goes cold, vicious. The pirate captain's narrowed eyes swirl downward before landing on James with a look that could and should have killed him.

"You are willing to sell this girl, whom you were obviously trying to court, to a pirate?" The captain snarls, his too straight and too white to be pirate teeth, baring and grinding in anger. "Don't you know, pirates be dishonourable fiends." He steps toward James and in a blink of an eye the pirate captain socked captain Witherdale in the jaw.

I step forward, half rushing in case I needed to stop the pirate captain from going any further. Not to stop him from harming James, of course. I reach into my sleeve and pull the key free, holding it as if a present to the pirate captain. His green eyes shift to it and Captain Witherdale eyes it with anger and resentment.

"Traitor!" He howls at me and my mouth pops open.

"You were going to trade me!" I shout, stomping my foot and wanting to punch this guy in the face myself. The pirate 'cap'n' covers my hand with his before he takes the key, touching my skin longer than necessary.

"Jake!" A moment after the cap'n screamed it, a boy, younger than myself appears inside James's private quarters. "Find out where this key goes, the Corsair," eyeing my face appreciatively "has given us a head start on finding Captain James Witherdale's secret hiding place." The boy nods in my direction, taking the key from the Cap'n after the Cap'n took the key from me.

"Corsair?" James howls but Edward already motioned to his boys to move Captain Witherdale and he struggles. The pirate Cap'n takes my hand, tucking it under his elbow as he escorts me behind the two right hand pirates, Jazz and Em, and the uselessly struggling bastard Captain, James.

"I do appreciate that bodice." The pirate captain whispered, dipping his messy head toward mine.

"Aye, as has Captain Witherdale." The Cap'n's eyes grow dark and narrowed, his elbow tucking my hand closer to his side.

"A dead man tells no tales." He grinds out and I laugh, my head thrown back. I knew what he was going to kill James Witherdale over and it was not because he ogled my bosom, but oh how the rumors will fly! When we reached the upper deck the chill bit into me, making me tuck closer to my pirate captain before he had to pull away.

He did have a purpose here, after all.

"James Witherdale," The pirate Cap'n said, pushing James free of his boys grasp and watching him sprawl across the deck. "I hereby hold you accountable for your actions. Killing my mother, selling my sister and countless women into debauchery and then, trying to give up _my_ girl to save your own ass."

Captain Witherdale looked surprised, spinning around and really looking at the man before him. "E-Eddie Mason?" He stutters out. "Shit, I didn-"

"Edward Cullen, now, thanks to you." James realizes slowly what else my Pirate Cap'n let be known in his speech.

"Wait... Your girl? Isabella is with you?" The shock on his face made me laugh. Yeah, me, daughter of the naval tycoon, is slumming it with the most notorious pirate there is. James gathers his wits, realizing that I had played a role in his ship being taken.

"Stand and face me. I will not kill an unarmed man while he's down." James grins, pushing himself up.

"You'll give me a chance to fight then? You'll regret that." My pirate cap'n chuckles at James's silly threat, throwing him his own steel to fight with. As James catches the sword's hilt and stands at the ready for an attack. "You won't win." but Edward laughs, pulling out his pistol. The shot is fired and the dirty captain looks stunned down at his stomach. He won't recover from that wound.

"I win because I cheat. You know all about that, don't you... old friend." James falls to his knees, still surprised when Edward pushes him over with the heel of his boot. "You betrayed me and blackened my name but worst of all, you dared to approach my lady. As if you had a chance with her." Edward pulls the blade free of his grip and pulls James's dead weight to balance on the railing. He's barely alive as he tumbles overboard. "That is for Alice, Elizabeth and every woman who's come across your path."

But he's gone, never to hear my pirate's last words to the man who ruined him.

"Em, Jazz, attend to this ships hidden bounties, I have a lady to attend too." Edward sheaths his steel and tucks his pistol into the back of his trousers. He looks over to me, again appreciating the bodice. I might keep it, if this is the reaction I get.

"A lady?" I ask, surprised at how playful and at peace Edward seems now. James had been a very dark cloud over his life, and now he's gone. I grinned, liking this new, lighter side to my pirate.

"Yes, and a lady should be rewarded for her devious and successful plot to plunder the great Cap'n James Witherdale's floating palace of deceit." Edward stalks forward like I'm his prey and goes so far as to grace his fingers over the top of my breast. "This bodice... it must be dreadfully uncomfortable." My pirate mumbles, untying me right there on the dock, forcing Em and Jazz to retreat and look away, or face their cap'n's rage. Mike can attest to how harsh my pirate can be when it comes to me.

"Revenge always gets you hard." I sigh, mocking being bothered by it. If anything, my pirate had a hard time keeping up with my constant need of his hard member. Edward calls out to his retreating men as he gathered me up against him.

"Make sure the civilians are not harmed. I'll be in my quarters if you need me, you will _not _need me." He was warning them not to interrupt us. I grinned against his chest as he tucks me against him and grips one of the ropes lazily tied against this ships. Our pirate ship is dark but I know it so well just by memory. He holds me up as we swing between ships and land on the deck of... home.

"I've missed her." I tell Edward, reaching out to touch the salt blasted railing beside us.

"I've missed you." But he's nibbling on my ear and the other pirates setting up the bridge to make transport of the goods easier from their ship to ours have to avert their gaze.

"Edward." I mutter as he pushes me against the wall, mere feet from the door of our quarters. He mumbles a 'uh ha' not stopping his delicious torture on my neck. "This is the biggest loot of our lives and we're-" He grinds forward, his hard member making contact with my naughty bits and my thoughts are scattered.

I'm reaching for the doorknob and his cock with different hands. We had to make it inside, the crew couldn't take me seriously for two days after Edward took me against the helm last time. "Let's get inside, at least before-"

"Belay, Corsair!" Edward hisses, biting me before taking my mouth. He only kisses me this harshly when he wants me to stop talking. I twist the knob and push him away just enough to slip through the doorway and into our quarters. I don't care that Edward likes to take me in front of everyone to prove that I'm his and his alone, enough is enough. And trust me, once is enough.

I barely make it a few feet before my back is against the floor. I can hear the crew working underneath us, moving the loot and mead below. Edward's hands are quick, he knows his way around these dresses.

"Well, you've done this before." I tell him, grinning as he glares. Bringing up his past conquests always sets him in a mood, but it did surprise me that he knew how to work this contraction they call a dress when I did not.

"I'll still take you if you start an argument now. Rough is more than fine with me." He grins, his knee holding the dress in place as he pulls me free from the top, having already unlaced the back.

"I know it's more than... fine." I whisper it, helping him get my feet free and tugging at the front of his trousers. I'm not as graceful as him. I'm all biting, tugging and pushing while he's more guiding and grabbing. Just as we're both free and aligned just right, a cannon explodes and ricochets off the water.

Edward is up and pulling back the cloth covering our window. A naval ship is in the distance. That had been a warning shot.

"My father!" I sputter. I'd forgotten to tell Edward about James sending that message!

"He always interrupts at the worst of times." He's pulling up his trousers as he throws my usual garbs, which I left here over my trunk at the end of our sleeping area. This, I know how to work. I'm dressed in my clothing, grabbing my own steel and pistol from its resting place against the wall. I'd missed this elaborate and engraved hilt. I squeezed her, just to feel better about leaving her behind.

Edward slaps my behind, squeezing my cheek at the end.

"Now that's what my lady is supposed to look like." He nibbled at my ear again, while we're being attacked by my father, at the same time that we're doing the attacking on James. He's insane!

"Dog." I mutter, rushing out of our quarters, feeling the spray of the ocean on deck. This is what I'm used to, the excitement, the plotting. Edward is close beside me, grinning. He understands this feeling, the rush after a daring escape.

"We can outrun them." I say, knowing the crew would be packing up what they could and coming back aboard as quickly as possible. I watch my little friend Jake ride the rope back over, throwing it back for the next pirate to make the trip. As my father approaches I'm fearful we'll have to leave someone behind, but the bridge is taken down and Emmett slaps Edward on the shoulder. A sure signal that he and the crew is ready, whatever Edward decides.

We can take them with speed easily, we had the beautiful, fast and most sought after pirate ship in the sea's, 'The Midnight Revenge'.


	2. Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter One - Edwards POV**

"Bring the remaining survivors and anything that will be useful to us on board the Midnight Sun, whoever refuses to co-operate, kill. Once you're done burn it."

"Yes, Captain."

I walked back on to my own ship, without so much as a second glance to the ship me and my crew had commandeered. There was nothing useful on the ship, a few men worthy of becoming good soldiers and a few women who were probably good in the kitchen.

I watched on as my men brought food, weapons and the remaining survivors onto our ship.

"Captain!"

I turned to see Whitlock walking towards me, holding a girl who seemed to be trying to become free of his grip. God knows where she was planning on going, we were in the middle of the ocean and she would only end up dying before she got anywhere.

"Sir, I thought you'd be interested in this one."

As they got closer, I could see she was fairly tall for a girl standing at around 5'6, she looked to be in her early twenties, with dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was far from what you'd normally call beautiful but somehow her features worked and she pulled the word off well.

"And why would you thi-"

"Get your hands off of me you bastard!"

She struggled against Whitlocks hold, trying hard to push him off her. He smirked at me then, knowing I'd understand just why he said I'd find her interesting. I mentally reminded myself to thank him and returned his smirk, I turned to focus my attention on her instead.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

I walked the closing distance between us, Whitlock let go of her, only so that I could take hold of her instead.

I grabbed her chin in my hand and forced her eyes to look at me. They were the colour of grass with hints of brown, and I could see the fight in them, the will. I could feel myself falling into her eyes, she was mesmerizing. A beauty every man would want for themselves. Well, she was mine now.

"What is your name?"

She looked away from me and set her mouth in a tight line.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Truthfully I didn't expect a reply, I expected her to remain as she was and maybe struggle a little in my grip. I was right about her struggling but what I didn't anticipate was the spit that came flying out of her mouth and onto my own.

"I answer to no-one! Let me go, you pig!"

I pulled her tight against my body, locking her in my grip with one arm. I used my other hand to pull and hold her head back forcing her to watch what I did next.

Using my tongue I licked away her spit off my lips, she stared in shock, mouth wide open. She tasted like grapes, my favourite fruit. I used her open mouth to my advantage and placed my lips on hers. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, devouring her taste.

She moaned against my mouth, trying to push me away. But I couldn't, I had to show her I ran things, I was the one with all the power.

_Her taste, her smell._

My hands moved down to her waist, grinding her against my cock. She moaned again and I knew this time it was a moan of passion. Her tongue enveloped mine, coaxing it.

I felt a sharp pain and tasted blood in my mouth. She had bit my tongue.

I pulled away from her, wiping the blood.

"Well, aren't you a fiesty one!"

She looked at me with her narrowing eyes and I couldn't help but admire her, no-one stood up to me, let alone a girl.

I bent my 6'2 frame to reach her 5'6 and felt her shiver as I leaned in close, breathing into her ear, I knew I was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't seem to stop. I was thriving off this.

"I like being fought, its great foreplay, but next time instead of biting my tongue, I'd prefer your mouth around my cock."

I heard her gasp beside me.

"You're a pig."

"So you've said. Now answer my question, or I'll take you right here."

She gasped again, I could tell she was fighting hard to not throw out another insult.

"Swan, Bella Swan."

"Full name?"

"Isabella Swan."

_Isabella Swan._ It suited her, pretty, but fierce at the same time.

"What's your name?"

She was just full of suprises. I didn't know why she wanted to know my name, nor would I tell her.

"Captain."

"Full name?"

She copied my tone from earlier, after all this, she had the decency to mock me. I chuckled loudly and pulled my arms from around her.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Take her to my cabin."

"Yes Captain."

Emmett had appeared by my side and took ahold of her, dragging her off.

"Nooo, you can't do this. Let me go you over-grown beast!"

Her defiance had itched its way back to the surface. I laughed quietly, she was right in a way. Emmett really was an over-grown beast, he stood at 6'5 towering over me, and he had a lot more muscle than me, where I was lean he was broad. But just because he was bigger than me, it didn't mean I couldn't take him in a fight, I was captain for a reason.

I watched her try and shoot daggers at me with her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"

Fiesty Bella was back, let the fun begin.

**Chapter Two - Bellas POV**

Despite all my struggles I was thrown into the Captains cabin, it was a lot nicer than what I had expected. It had a king size bed that looked so plush, it'd sink upon my weight. There was a liquor cabinet on one side of the wall with more liquor than I had seen or drank in my twenty one years.

Maybe the Captain had a drinking problem? That would explain his odd-like behaviour. He had been drunk and so obviously hadn't seen me properly, if he had he wouldn't have sent me down here, I was boring, and boring, plain looking girls don't warm the likes of the Captains bed. Especially one so charming as he.

A desk was placed on the other side, and there was also a table with just one chair, probably where he ate, _alone_. Everything was in pristine condition and it all looked very clean. No doubt he had slaves of some sort cleaning after him, bloody pig.

I walked to the door, hoping the man might've accidentally left it unlocked. I tried it once, it was no use. I wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

Father would be angry when he realises our ship had been hijacked by pirates, he'd sent his best men with me to travel to the Carribean, yet these monsters had slaughtered them all within minutes. I shivered and tried to think of an escape plan.

It was useless, my mind went back to the Captain and our first meeting. He was younger than most captains, maybe ten years older than me, but probably less. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than mine and it seemed like there were streaks of gold in it to match his golden eyes.

Those perfect, tantalizing, bright golden eyes. I could get lost in those and I hoped he wouldn't look me in the eye again, because then I really wouldn't be able to stop myself from launching at him. He was a lot taller than me and had to bend to reach me, I shivered again, remembering the feel of his lips against my own.

He had affected me in ways I didn't know were possible. My mind had been fighting against him, but my body had wanted to curl into him and beg for more.

My eyes were beginning to close and I realised I was becoming sleepy. Do I lay on his bed? What if he takes that as the wrong impression and takes me without my consent. I wouldn't put it past him so decided it was best to stay away from the bed and sat down in the chair instead. I was asleep seconds after I closed my eyes, so I didn't even hear him enter the cabin hours later.

I was being lifted up bridal style, I opened my eyes trying to figure out what was going on and saw the captains face. It all came rushing back to me, our ship being commandeered, our captain killed before my eyes, me being brought over to this ship, the captain kissing me and then being thrown into his cabin.

I tried to fall out of his grip, but he held on too tight. I was layed down on his bed, and it felt great against my back, I stretched against it pulling at the knots that had formed from sleeping on the chair and scooted further towards the edge.

Minutes passed and I lay still, pretending to be asleep. Maybe then he'd leave me alone.

I felt him walk round to the opposite side of the bed and heard him undoing his pants. I shot out of the bed and turned towards him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh your awake then, that's great."

He smiled, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the darkness. I felt my stomach twist.

"I-i'm not sleeping with you."

"Yes you are Bella."

The way he said my name made me want to crawl upto him and rub myself against him. I snapped myself out of it and tried to look for a weapon I could use to defend myself. Maybe I could smash one of the bottles against his skull. It'd be a waste of wine, but it would buy me some time.

"Maybe not today, but someday you will."

Oh.

"So you don't mean to er-erm sleep with me today."

"The only thing I'm going to be doing in this bed tonight is sleeping, as in closing my eyes."

I guess that was okay. I could sleep here tonight and then plan my escape tomorrow, once I'd had a good nights sleep. I inched towards the bed and pulled back the covers, sliding into it. He got in a few seconds after, but I ignored him.

I turned, giving him my back instead, I was glad I had kept my gown on to sleep in, even though it was rather uncomfortable.

I settled into sleep but froze when I felt him move closer to me. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me the remaining distance and held me against him.

"What are you doing?"

He nuzzled my neck and spoke softly.

"Isn't it obvious Bella?"

"Yes, but why are you doing this?"

"Because it has been too long since I've had a female warm my bed."

"How long?"

"Twenty eight years."

Twenty eight? He was a lot older than he looked, I was shocked. He must be atleast forty five then?

"How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

"I don't understand, you haven't made love to a women before."

I was really confused now, I turned so that I lay on my back and could see his face. He was smiling ever so slightly.

"I've never made love, but I have bedded women, I've just never had them lay with me in bed. Its normally all done within an hour or two."

I felt myself grow jealous when he said he had bedded women. I wanted to slap some sense into myself, why was I feeling this way? I didn't know this man, hell I didn't even know his name and I was jealous that he had, had other women in his past.

"What is your name?"

"Captain."

"I meant your real name, you know mine. It is only fair you tell me yours?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"I see it now, you look like an Edward."

His smile grew as he looked down at me.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

**Chapter Three**

I was suprised when I woke up, I didn't think I'd be able to sleep, especially with someone else in the bed.

I was alone in the cabin, that I was glad for. When I got up out of his bed I found breakfast on the table, warm bread, and a poached egg. Upon seeing it, my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, I sat down and delved into it, savouring each bite.

Once I was done I got up to try and open the door, I don't know what I was expecting. For it to be open?

It was useless, I banged down the door, fury grew inside of me.

This was out of order, I'd been kidnapped for goodness sake, I should be escaping not laying in the Captains bed, eating his food.

"Let me out of here, I know you can hear me. Anyone, please?"

My cries turned into sobs, I fell to the floor curling into a ball. I sat there for hours, wondering how I'd managed to get myself into a situation like this.

Growing up, I'd been told stories by my parents about pirates. They took over ships, killing whoever got in their way, they were ugly, dirty men, with eye-patches. Only those stories were obviously false.

No-one on this ship had an eye-patch and everyone looked clean, they were even fairly goodlooking. What kind of pirates were they?

I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and got upto busy myself instead. I found books on the shelf below the liquor and found one that sounded fairly interesting.

I had gotten pretty far in my book when the door opened. I jumped up off the bed, ready to beg myself out of the cabin.

The over-grown beast who had thrown me in here appeared at the door. Dammit. He held a tray, most likely full of food, I hated to admit that it smelt delicious.

He was gone within seconds of putting the tray down, another thing I was glad for.

I sat down to eat again, this time chicken, warm bread, with cheese and grapes. I'd just finished my meal when the door opened once again.

This time it was Edward himself, I thanked the Gods silently.

"How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

I knew I sounded like a whiney 8 year old but right now, I didn't care. I just wanted to go home and see my mother and father.

"Because I'm holding you captive."

"Do you plan to ransom me?"

"Why? Would I make a good profit?"

Would he? My parents weren't extremely wealthy but we weren't poor either. They would use the last bit of their savings to get me back, that much I knew.

"I do not know."

He walked towards the bed, undressing as he went. Would tonight be the night?

"Your food didn't agree with me, I think I've been poisoned."

He laughed sllightly, and shook his head.

"You find my illness funny?"

"You are not ill, worry not. I'm too tired to be doing anything tonight, just get into bed Bella."

It was obvious why he didn't want to sleep with me, he had seen me properly and realised I wasn't worth the effort. I almost felt offended, but then realised this was a better solution.

###

I opened my eyes and seen him loom over me. His mouth was at my neck, covering me with kisses. My gown had been pushed up to my waist and his bottom half ground into me over my clothes.

His mouth was on mine, he bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. Hit tongue was in me then, swallowing me.

I couldn't help it, I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands over his bare back. I don't know why I wasn't fighting him, all I knew was that I didn't want this feeling to end.

He moved from my mouth down to my neckline, his tongue ran circles over the curve of my breasts. He carried on going south till his mouth was on the top of my thigh, he trailed kisses till he got to my pussy.

My hips shot up off the bed, I wanted his mouth on me.

He looked up at me from where he was and started to blow slightly on my lips. My body was quivering, I felt like I was being pushed to the edge but I hadn't fallen yet.

His mouth landed on me, and I fell off the edge.

I had never experienced such ecstasy. His tongue ran up and down my lips, he quickened the pace, forcing me to moan.

I grabbed ahold of his head, pushing him down and pulling myself up. I needed more. I was grinding myself against his face, I wasn't even bothered that I could be choking him, I just needed release.

"Edward, please."

He sucked hard on my clit and I felt myself shatter.

I was told by my mother that when a man and woman have sex, they both experience something that makes them feel like their on top of the world; an orgasm. But what Edward had just done wasn't sex was it?

He got up on his knees and fixed my gown and came to lay beside me. He analysed me, quietly.

I didn't know what to say, so staying quiet was best.

"I feel like I have known you a thousand years Bella, you make me feel so at ease, yet you spike something in me at the same time."

Where did that come from?

"That would be impossible, we would be dead if you knew me over a thousand years."

He laughed out loud, a deep rumble. It made him all the more attractive and I was finding it hard not to touch him, any part of him.

"What if I told you I was immortal?"

"That is also impossible, everybody dies."

"Well then maybe I am already dead, and this is Paradise?"

"What makes you so certain you will go to Paradise. This could be hell for all you know?"

"Hell wouldn't have such beautys like you Bella."

I didn't know how to reply to that. He found me to be a beauty?

I turned back so that I wasn't facing him, I didn't want him to see my face.

"Goodnight Edward."

He kissed my neck three times.

"Goodnight Bella."

**Chapter Four - Bellas POV**

_Six days later._

I wasn't allowed out of the cabin unless I needed a toilet. We had fell into a pattern over the past couple of days, we would fall asleep together, I'd wake up alone, be given food throughout the day and he'd visit me when he could and then join me to sleep at night.

We hadn't done anything since that night, and I had started to feel myself grow attached to him, awaiting his visits. Even when he was with me I would count down the minutes until he would come back, or till the day ended and I'd have him all to myself.

However I knew when the time was right I'd have to figure out a way to escape, I couldn't stay like this forever, it was uncanny.

I sat at his table finishing off my supper when he entered the cabin.

"You're here earlier than I expected."

"The men are fine without me, we should be ashore in a couple of days to grab supplies, and then we leave again for the sea."

A few days and then I could leave. I'd check out the ship tonight and try out a few escape options. It was the only way.

I walked towards the bed and pulled back the sheets ready to start our nightly ritual. I felt his presence behind me and froze, his hands were around my waist and his face against my shoulder.

"Bella." He whispered it ever so lightly and I shivered against him.

He turned me around so that I faced him and kissed my neck, my chin, my cheeks, my eyes. Everywhere but where I wanted. I put my hands on either side of his face and brought him down towards my lips.

My mouth opened against his and his tongue delved inside of me, searching for my own.

I had been kissed before, but never like this. This kiss drew a passion from me I never knew I had. He pushed me back onto his bed and settled his legs on either side of me.

His hands moved from my waist up towards my breasts, he pulled down on my neckline, freeing them. He massaged one, pinching on my nipple, forcing me to cry into his mouth. He moved to the other one doing the same, I could feel myself grow wet.

Then he was off me, getting underneath the covers, ignoring me. I climbed in with my back to him.

"Goodnight Bella."

I fell asleep angry, confused and crying.

**Chapter Four - Edwards POV**

"Captain, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, startled to see Whitlock stand before me. I sat up straight away, knowing something must've happened for him to be waking me up in the middle of the night.

"Its Bella, we caught her trying to escape, sir."

Bella wouldn't try and escape would she? Anger rose up in me, I looked over to where she should have been sleeping.

"Where is she now?"

I got up out of bed and dressed quick.

"We tied her down on deck sir. Emmetts guarding her."

I walked out on deck, and saw that she had been tied to one of the railings. She'd been gagged too, no doubt she was probably screaming her lungs out before. It was a suprise I hadn't heard her myself.

Her eyes landed on me, she became uneasy, watching my every move as I walked towards her.

I grabbed the cloth in her mouth and pulled it out hard.

"You tried to escape?"

"I-i didn't. I swear. Edward, ple-"

"Did I give you permission to call me by my name?"

"What? Edward please you have t-"

"I said, did I give you permission to call me by my name?"

My voice was cold, emotionless.

"N-no, Captain."

"That's better. Emmett, take her to a spare cabin, and lock her in. I can't stand to look at her face."

I put as much disdain as I could into what I said and left before I said or did something I really would regret.

###

**Bellas POV**

I was confined to a cabin the size of a jail and wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. My meals were brought by the beast, he was the only person I had seen over the last couple of days, and I was so lonely I was tempted to start conversation with him, but decided otherwise.

On the third day of my imprisonment we got to the land, I still wasn't allowed out, if anything it gave them more reason to keep me here.

Edward hadn't visited me and I didn't expect him too but that didn't stop me from missing him. I had grown attached to him in the times we had spent together and to go from that to not seeing him at all, hurt.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts.

Maybe it was him coming to visit me? I jumped up off the bed running to the door. It opened up and instead of Edward, it was the man who had taken me to him on the first day. Edward had called him Whitlock.

"Miss Swan, Captain requests your presence at the dinner table this evening. 7pm sharp."

My heart leaped into my mouth. I refrained from skipping like a child and offered a smile instead.

"Ofcourse Mr Whitlock."

I decided to take a gamble and assume I'd remembered his name right. It seemed to work in my favour as he smiled brightly at me, before turning to walk away.

I'd be seeing Edward tonight. I felt sick all of a sudden and clutched at my stomach. I knew what was happening, I was getting butterflies in my stomach.

**Chapter Five - Bellas POV**

7pm rolled around and I was escorted out of my cabin and onto the deck by the beast. He brought me to a table set for two with trays of food and ordered for me to sit down and told me Edward would be here soon.

The clock struck 8 and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Was this all apart of his plan? To build my hopes up and then force them to come crashing down.

I felt tears threaten to fall and tried to get ahold of myself.

"Ms Swan?"

I turned to see Whitlock standing beside me, he looked like he had come to bear bad news.

"Yes Mr Whitlock?"

"I'm ever so sorry but the Captain seems to be otherwise occupied, his unable to join you for dinner tonight."

I felt myself deflate. He had stood me up.

"What do you mean, occupied? What's he doing."

Whitlocks eyes glanced to one of the cabins to the side of him. It wasn't Edwards cabin, but it was still a room, with a shut door. He remained silent and I looked around at some of the other pirates, trying to understand what was going on. Every single one of them avoided eye contact with me, and it all began to fall into place.

He had obviously found another woman to bed and was doing the deed when he was supposed to be joining me for dinner.

Fury erupted inside of me, I was ready to rip his balls out. How dare he be-little me like this? Who did the bastard think he was?

I stood up knocking my chair backwards and ran for the cabin Whitlock had glanced at. We'll see what he has to say for himself when I catch him with another woman.

_His not yours Bella._

I ignored my mind and the shouts of the men to stop and yanked open the door. I walked in guns blazing only to see Edward sitting at a table with one other man. A few men stood around both sides and I could tell they were shocked to see me waltz in like I owned the place. Cards and chips were scattered all over it. He was playing poker, _gambling_.

Whitlock and the beast were behind me a few seconds after ready to take me back. I felt myself turn red, why had I assumed the worst?

"Well lookie here, ain't you a pretty young thang."

I looked over at the man across Edward, he was what I expected a pirate to look like. He had dirty teeth, dirty skin, dirty nails. His hair was greasy and he had a beer belly. He wasn't someone I wanted to be anywhere near.

I turned to walk back out, but stopped when I heard his voice.

"Come here."

He didn't sound like he normally did, he sounded angry, pissed off. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when he was like this.

"Don't make me repeat myself, come here."

I turned back around and walked over to stand next to him. I could feel everyones eyes on me but his. I never did like being the centre of attention, it made me feel uneasy.

I looked down at him, waiting for him to speak. He said nothing.

Was I just supposed to stand here all night?

"Looks like things just got interesting Cullen."

"Was I not interesting enough James?"

"She is far more interesting than you."

They were talking about me as if I weren't even there. I felt annoyed with myself, why didn't I just speak up?

_Because you might anger Edward infront of his friend._

"What do you propose?"

"I win, she's mine. You win, you can keep her."

"Deal, James."

_What?! _

I looked back at Whitlock to see if he would help me in anyway. He was the only one here who had been nice to me other than Edward. I pleaded with my eyes, but he just looked away, ignoring me.

"You can't do this." My voice came out weaker than I'd hoped.

I wanted to appear strong infront of all these strangers but in reality I was ready to break down and cry.

"I can do what I want."

He was betting me to an ogre and he didn't even have the decency to look at me.

"You can't do this! You can't!"

He carried on ignoring me, playing his little game.

I was fuming. I was ready to explode.

"Ooh I like it when there's a little fight in them. I'll pay you for her Cullen."

I turned to the ogre called James and watched him undress me with his eyes. I marched over to him ready to claw his eyes out.

"You like a fight do you? I'll show yo-"

Arms circled around my waist, lifting me up off the ground. I fought at them, scratching, biting, anything to try and get free.

"Take her to my cabin Emmett."

Ofcourse it had to be the beast who was holding me. Edward wouldn't come near me.

"She's different, I like her. Would you consider selling her?"

Was that ogre serious? I was ready to fight him and he still wanted to _buy_ me.

"You fat pig, I'm not up for sale!"

I was thrown into Edwards cabin and felt a sense of deja-vu.

The door shut and I sat on his bed awaiting my fate. If Edward loses the game I'd be given to James, he would probably beat me, rape me.

I was angry that Edward thought he could play with my life like a game, was I that worthless? I tried to sleep but was too nervous to close my eyes. The nerves grew as the minutes passed.

Finally after what seemed like hours the door opened. Edward walked in and shut the door behind him, he stayed quiet not saying anything.

I started to pace infront of him. Silence only meant one thing, he had lost.

"I won, you can calm down."

He wanted _me _to calm down? _Me?_

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?"

I erupted.

"You just bet me to some.. some _ogre_! I've been sitting here for the past God knows how long, waiting for you to return to let me know whether I-"

"There was never any doubt that I'd win."

He stood there without a care in the world, no emotion held in his voice.

"Never any doubt? You didn't know you were going to win, do not lie to me! There was always a chance he could've won!"

I walked up closer to him, ready to throttle him. My voice was close to screams. I could feel the tears falling down my face. I probably looked like a crazed woman ready to murder but I was past the point of caring.

"No there wasn't Bella."

"Don't you dare 'Bella' me! You can't win everything!"

"Yes I can."

"Don't talk such nonsense Edward!"

"I never lose a poker game. _I win, because I cheat."_

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better? That you cheated to make sure he couldn't have me?"

He was infront of me then, his mouth on mine. This kiss was different to the others, this was frantic, desperate, needy. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against him.

He walked us to the bed and threw me down onto it, he was ontop of me then, his legs either side of my hips. I ripped open his shirt, I was desperate to touch him.

He undid my gown and pushed it down so that I could wiggle out of it. His eyes raked down my naked body. What if he didn't like what he saw?

"Beautiful, Bella."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled myself up and kissed him with everything I had. He growled into my mouth.

"I need you Bella."

"Yes, yes."

There was no way I was denying myself of what I wanted.

His mouth moved down to my breasts and he caught one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

My hands were at his pants then, pulling them off him. His cock came jutting out, it was bigger than what I had expected and I was almost worried it wouldn't go in.

I wrapped my hand around him and felt him shudder against me.

His hands were at my pussy then, he entered one finger slowly, then another. I moaned into his mouth as he picked up the pace. I closed my eyes ready for the orgasm.

"Open your eyes, look at me."

I forced myself to look right at him and felt myself explode around his fingers. If just his fingers felt this good, imagine what his cock would feel like?

I didn't have long to imagine, as he had replaced his hands with his length and was running it up and down my wet folds.

"Now, Edward please."

He pushed in a few centimetres, and I could feel him reach the barrier of my virginity.

"Its going to hurt Bella, I'm sorry."

With that he fully enveloped himself in me, pushing all the way in. I bit into his shoulder trying to ease the pain, my eyes had begun to sting as tears fell, I felt like I was being ripped apart.

He stayed still for a few seconds, letting my body get used to him. I shifted uncomfortably and was shocked when I felt myself shudder in pleasure. I moved again and heard him groan deep.

"You keep doing that and I'm not going to be able to stay still any longer."

I moved again, wanting him to keep to his word and move inside of me. He let out another groan and put his forehead to mine.

He pulled out of me nearly all the way and entered me again, pulling out and then pushing back in. My moans were uncontrollable now, it felt too good. All that pain was definitely worth it.

"Harder, oh God, hard- unhh."

I could feel myself being pushed to the edge again, that glorious edge I was ready to just jump off at running speed.

"Fuck me, you feel so good. So tight. Mine, all mine. Who do you belong to Bella?"

I didn't realise he had asked me a question so when he stopped moving entirely I was shocked. I grabbed onto his hips trying to grind up against him, but he remained still. I cried out in frustration.

"Tell me who you belong to?"

_What?_

I looked up at him in confusion, what did he want me to say? I belonged to no-one.

"Mine."

It clicked all of a sudden. He wanted me to admit I belonged to him. Could I do that? Accept the fact that he would be apart of my life? My mind went back to the last couple of weeks, I couldn't imagine my life without him and frankly it pained me to do so.

"You."

His mouth landed on mine and he kissed me passionately, moving fast in me.

"You're mine. Don't leave me, Bella."

"Yours Edward. Always with you."

The pressure in my stomach increased and I felt myself clench around his cock.

"Come for me Bella."

I don't know what he meant, but I came and I came hard.

I fell asleep that night realising I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.


End file.
